Vacation Needed
by SaberTail
Summary: Leo doesn't like to bother his brother's with his romantic life, so anniversaries should obviously be a footnote in their hectic lives of patrols and Foot fighting. Katanashipping. Rated exclusively for smut.


Vacation Needed

It was a gift from Leonardo's brothers. They had actually snuck into my dimension to get it. I am still unsure how neither of us noticed them, but then again, they are ninja. Our anniversary celebration was supposed to be a secret; Leonardo did not want to bother them with it. He also only wanted something small that would not interfere with their responsibilities, or really, his responsibilities. The fact that his excitement came after his leadership still bothered me a little. It bothered his siblings as well apparently. They'd left a card too. Michelangelo's untidy scrawl, Raphael's deep gouges, Donnie's neat yet nearly imperceptible letters. They all said the same thing. That my partner needed a break anyway, and that none of them appreciated being left in the dark. They didn't say how they figured out, yet Leonardo suspiciously looked at his trash can, which at the time was filled with unsuccessfully written letters meant for me, when he found out about their gift.

Leonardo had never been to a bathhouse, which didn't surprise me. The sewers of New York weren't exactly five star accommodations. Not outside their lair anyway. And even Donatello could not construct something so complex in such a small space. My world however had bountiful hot springs for such uses. The one his brothers chose was small enough; Leonardo even called it quaint when we entered. It only had a few rooms, and was run by an old lady fox who only spoke Japanese. We greeted her and explain our reservations. She smiled and told us that yes she could not forget /those/ three Kame. She told us that they had booked their most private room for us and then winked as she walked away. The room simply adorned, but the pillar candles that lined the room and the silk that draped from the ceiling suggested a slight romantic atmosphere. "The incense is a nice touch, hm?" He hummed.

I made a generally agreeable sound. "And these?" I said with a tone of amusement in my voice as I picked up a gossamer jade robe. It wouldn't leave much to the imagination.

I padded over to him, holding it dangling from my fingertips. His green cheeks were already slightly pink. I didn't help when began undoing the knots of the kimono I'd given him to wear while visiting. I traced patterns into his neck and planted a kiss on his skin. And then another. And then another.

He placed a hand on where mine were steadily disrobing him. "Usagi... I know how to undress myself."

"I realize" I said as I slid the cloth apart to expose his plastron. "But I'm also very experienced at removing your clothes, no?"

That really made him blush. I chuckled at his response while I slid the robe off his shoulders. I pressed my mouth into his, sliding the other garment onto him as I did so. I drove my tongue into his mouth, tasting while I tied. I finished the knot and made to pull away, but he pressed us back together into another scorching kiss. He started to loosen my own kimono. I grabbed his hands, pulled back from the kiss, and met his frown with a smile. "Hey... no fair. I'm pretty good at undressing you too."

"Yes that's true, but I put that robe on so-"

"So you could appreciate how good I look in it."

"Well, yes, but it was really so you could check the baths and see how you like them."

"Ah. So I'm your Guinea pig."

I shot him a strange look. "My... What?"

He chuckled. "One of our expressions. Sorry." The sensual mood was effectively broken, so he turned to walk out the door. "I'll just be right out here then."

"Alright then" I watched him slide the door closed and padded over to the second gossamer robe. I folded my kimono neatly as it slid off my shoulders then grabbed Leonardo's and folded it as well. I tied the jade robe around my body and glanced down. It really did nothing to cover my fur, or any other part of me for that matter. I suppose I could see these being used so that weapon concealment was impossible, but that seemed... indecent. The shoguns palace was no place for something so revealing. I slid open the doors expecting a hall that led to the baths, instead it lead outside, where steam billowed from a pool of water. "Ah. I see." So that's really why she had said private. This place was bigger than it looked.

Leonardo was already reclined in the spring. His eyes closed and his chest now completely exposed. I took a few steps toward him and a smile flickered on his lips. I still draped my legs over his shoulders and into the water when I reached him, but a part of me was disappointed. Trying to surprise him was a bit of a wasted effort. I wasn't sure how his brothers got this little excursion past him. They might not have. Maybe Leonardo had noticed their portal and had simply not said anything for my sake.

I leaned over and placed my lips on the top of his head. He slid his hands up to my ankles, massaging them in smooth circles. "Your brothers are too kind Leonardo."

"I feel like this was suggested rather than picked out." Amusement played in his voice.

"I suppose, but it's still nice"

"Hmmm yeah..." We sat in near silence for a while. My feet sloshed in the water and caused a slight disturbance, and cicadas chirped in the summer night.

"Not that I'm not appreciative but could we not talk about my brothers while we're here..."

I lifted my head and laughed "Alright. Alright. Sorry. No more mentioning other turtles. Got it."

"Yeah. Just you and I." He bent his neck back so we could kiss. My tongue lulled into his mouth. We leisurely explored each other. This time _he_ took _my_ clothes off. The ties of the thin robe came easily undone, and I shrugged it off my shoulders. He tugged at my arms, beckoning me into the water without words. I complied, sliding next to him, feeling the water soak into my fur. He pulled me close, freed my ears, and went back to exploring my mouth. We both pulled at each other, pressing our bodies together in an attempt to get closer and closer. Eventually I simply pulled him onto my lap, so that he sat facing me. I pulled him toward me again this time choosing to be a bit forceful. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and tasted everything I could reach. My hands wandered, touching everything they could too. Each touch got bolder and bolder until I had his wriggling tail in my fingertips. He gasped into my mouth when I stroked it. "Good?"

"Mmmm..." I considered that moan a yes and continued. We quickly went back to kissing. I played with his tail and he replied with soft churrs. I pressed my other hand to his chest, slowly sliding down until I could feel that sensitive piece of plastron underneath my hands.

His ninja reflexes made his quick grab at my hands impossible to see. "Wait... I'm um… enjoying the enthusiasm but maybe inside would be better."

"It's never too late to try new things Leonardo." I left a trail of pecks down his neck.

"Inside Usagi. We are going inside."

"Leona-"

"I don't think they want any bodily fluids in their water." His exasperation almost made me laugh.

I sighed a little. "Very well... C'mon let's get inside."

I dragged him by the wrist back into the room. We had this time all to ourselves. Not a single person to interrupt us. I smiled and sprang forward, capturing Leonardo's lips in one fluid motion. We were lying on our provided tatami mat in the next second. Our bodies were still wet. Hopefully the water wouldn't hurt our bed, but right now we didn't really care that much. "A little excited there Usagi?" The words were whispered into the space that barely existed between our lips.

I grunted in the affirmative before smashing our lips together again. I was already sliding my robe off of my shoulders. I reached behind Leo's head for his headband, and then began to undo its knots. My other hand ran down my lover's neck in loose, swirling patterns. Leo wound his arms around me and pulled me closer, letting our tongues slide together. His mask fluttered onto the floor.

I removed myself from Leo's wanting mouth and traveled down to his sensitive neck. My tongue dragged across each wired nerve endings and Leonardo's entire frame shivered. "Are you a bit worked up, dear Leonardo?"

His response was a grunt and a breathless string of quick words. "We haven't done… done this in a while. Brothers… always… interrupting."

I lulled across my turtle's neck and my amused eyes flicked upward to meet his gaze. "So is that a yes?" I flashed a smirk and then went back to teasing his skin with licks and nips.

"Mmhmm." Leo shivered and let out several short half-formed churrs. Now I was shivering. His rumbling sounds always set something off inside me. I lapped a little bit more, but still managed to shoot out. "I thought we weren't talking about your brothers."

"W-who said… who said we were" His eager churrs cut through the sentence. I sucked a little more, managing to earn a moan and another excited quiver.

I distracted him with hungry kisses while my hands danced over his lower shell and spread legs. Another string of churrs rumbled in Leonardo's chest. I pulled away from him. "Leonardo, you are doing it again." All those sounds kept getting caught inside him.

"D-doing what?" He was already angling himself back into a kiss, I backed away further.

"Holding back. No one is around Leonardo. This room is completely private. Just calm down and relax." My arms were crossed defiantly over my chest. He opened his mouth to protest, but I him cut off with a long, lazy kiss. When we broke apart I took the opportunity to reassure him once more. "No can hear the sounds you're making except me Leonardo. So just relax." I kissed him again and again, tracing lines into his lower plastron. A deep rumbling churr rocked through Leo's entire body as he dropped down.

I chuckled a little "See, not so hard, hm?" My hand shot out to grip Leonardo's newly exposed penis and I began stroking it at a slow leisurely pace. I went back playing with his neck, leaving trails of saliva as I reveled in his gasps and churrs. Good. He was really enjoying himself now. I slowly increased my pace, migrating between his mouth and neck. His moans were muffled every time we kissed, so I hovered around the sensitive parts of his collarbone to hear his pleasured sounds. A churr there, an "Ah!" here, a whispered "Usagi" every once in a while. Every sound hit my ears and brought a new wave of arousal.

"Hn. U-Usagi. I want…"

"Yes?"

"M-more Usagi."

I smiled and proceeded to give my lover exactly what he wanted. My mouth moved from his neck down to the front of his shell. I let my tongue linger in the dips of his plastron, until I reached his shaft. I gave it a taste. His immediate gasp was extremely satisfying. I let my tongue drag across the most sensitive parts, wiggling my tail whenever I got a particularly loud moan or call of my name. I nipped at the base and he jumped a little. "Agh! Oh my… hng."

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Oh… jeez." I lapped at him a few more times before letting him go. He began lifting himself up a little, anticipation all over his face and body. A very carnal part of me noted how unbelievably sexual his impatience was. "You usually aren't this… needy, Leonardo."

"Am… am I?" He blushed when he realized he was unconsciously lifting his legs, trying to give me easier access.

He started to Iower himself, but I raised his back up, letting his heels rest on my shoulders. "Don't be shy. Nothing wrong with enjoying yourself Leonardo." I grabbed his hips and rubbed them leisurely. "Now… Shall we continue?" The high pitched squeak at my words wasn't something I expected, but it was something I definitely liked. He nodded.

Soon we were moving in tandem. Each of us trying to get more and more of each other. He squirmed underneath me and churred shamelessly. "Ah! Usagi!" The words were a shallow gasp as Leonardo struggled to form complete, coherent thoughts. Actual sentences were completely lost.

I was still determined to play with Leonardo's body and leaned forward to kiss at his upper plastron. "You are so adorable when you are like this Leonardo. Seeing you lose control is… breathtaking."

Another shudder coursed through him. "Usagi…" He panted as he felt kisses touch his chest and hips slam into him. He was panting from the energy it took to move in rhythm with me and from the pleasure that was coursing through his body. Loud moans tumbled from Leonardo's mouth as ecstasy drove him over the edge. I gasped and grunted in response. He had already been driving me crazy with those churrs. The way he pulled me in with his legs and groaned my name out between gasping breaths and loud moans was really the last straw. I released inside my lover.

"W-wow." We both drew in ragged breaths. I cuddled into the crook of his neck and laughed.

"What is it?"

"I guess I did a good job if all you can say is wow." And I really was amused, and also a bit pleased that I apparently was quite the lover.

Leonardo pulled away and curled into himself. "Well…"

"So it was really that good then, hm?"

"Yeah whatever." He defiantly turned away "Enjoy it while it lasts, because next time it's my turn, got it?"

More laughter "Alright. Sounds nice." My words were muffled by his chest. Who was where didn't matter to me. I was just happy to be with my best friend.


End file.
